<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magic of Blasphemy by minecraftgender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997799">The Magic of Blasphemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraftgender/pseuds/minecraftgender'>minecraftgender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible (New Testament), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Hair-pulling, I've forgotten most of the contents of this tbh, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, he told me to post it, horny on main, i was completely sober writing this btw, its been a while since i wrote it, listen kars is just horny for jesus ok, soft dom jesus, this was written for a close friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraftgender/pseuds/minecraftgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kars and Jesus Christ have sex. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kars/Jesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Magic of Blasphemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kars sighed. The inn was loud and bustling, and there he was, sitting in the corner, sticking out like a sore thumb. He couldn’t even eat the humans around him. All he could do was sit and wait. The beautiful man he had spoken with earlier in the evening. He had been out looking for food and leads as the sun had set when he had met someone so alluring and strange that he just had to speak with him. He had practically felt the power coming off of him. He was most certainly not entirely human.</p><p>Finally, Kars felt the man’s presence enter the inn. The owner greeted him with tired indifference. The stranger returned the greeting curtly and turned toward Kars. The vampire smiled at his new companion. The stranger smiled back at him. </p><p>“Greetings. I pray you found your way here easily?” He asked.</p><p>Kars nodded, “I did. It’s quite busy, are you certain we should conduct our business here?” he asked. He wasn’t upset, of course, but he wondered if he could keep himself quiet in such a busy place. </p><p>“Of course, friend. I’ve had many meetings with my friends here, the noise of the dining room will be sufficient to mute any sound we should make.”</p><p>Kars nodded. With the power radiating off of this man, he could do nothing but trust him. And perhaps if he had a good time with him, he might give him information about the Super Aja. </p><p>Without another word, the stranger nodded to the innkeeper and Kars stood to his full height. He towered over the entire crowd, and his companion. It was certainly obvious that he hailed from elsewhere. Kars followed the man out of the crowded room, doing his best not to bump into anyone, and up the stairs into one of the rooms above. He supposed the clay structure of the walls and floor would probably drown out any… noises he or his friend might make. </p><p>As soon as they entered the room the man turned to him. “So,” he said, “You wish to sleep with me. I must ask first, as a courtesy, what is your name, friend?”</p><p>“My name is unpronounceable by your human tongue. Those that used to worship me in my home found that Kars was the closest they could come.” Kars replied. </p><p>“A lovely name for such a lovely being as yourself. As for me, I am Jesus, son of Joseph of Nazareth.” Jesus responded. “Now then, shall we get down to the business at hand?”</p><p>“We shall,” Kars said, and with a flourish he released the cloth covering his body. He was left almost naked, with only his loincloth remaining. He left his hair pinned up in a bun so it wouldn’t get in the way.</p><p>In return, Jesus began removing his own clothing. His shawl and tunic ended up folded neatly in the corner. He now also only wore a loincloth to cover himself. Kars licked his lips at the thought of what lay underneath. In the silence, Jesus beckoned his lover forward, and Kars happily obliged. He stepped toward the smaller man and bent down a bit. The two locked lips and Kars found his companion taking control. He didn’t mind, this was his first time getting serious with anyone, not that he would admit it to anybody. Jesus’ hands roamed all over his body, squeezing and touching and appreciating. One hand came up to Kars’ chest and began to play with his nipple. The sensation went straight to his bulge. Kars realized a bit late that he should return the favor and began to let his hands roam over his partner as well. </p><p>The power he had felt when speaking with Jesus was amplified twofold now that they were touching. Kars’ fingers buzzed with energy as he touched. He couldn’t wait to feel that inside him. Finally, Kars’ hand found Jesus’ crotch, and he began to stroke the other man through the cloth. Jesus sported a surprisingly impressive cock from what Kars could feel. After a few more moments of kissing, Kars just couldn’t help himself.</p><p>He broke away from Jesus’ mouth and began to kiss his jaw, down to his neck and his chest. Down, down, taking his sweet time to reach his prize. He mouthed at the outline of Jesus’ cock through the cloth before he untied the knot holding it together. As it slid to the floor, his length sprang free and Kars could do nothing but stare for a moment. He had only seen himself before, and being in front of another man was daunting, but very, very hot. Kars felt his own cock throb almost painfully in his loincloth. He had to be patient. </p><p>Kars stroke Jesus’ dick a few times before he finally took the tip in his mouth. He didn’t really taste much, just skin, as if he was licking Esidisi or Wamuu’s arms. As he took more of the man’s length into his mouth he began to feel, and almost taste the blood rushing through the erection. It took most of his willpower not to bite down. He could find something to eat later. This was far more important.</p><p>Kars began to bob his head, and stroked what he couldn’t take with his hand. He was nervous at first that this wasn’t any good for his partner, but Jesus’ hand in his hair, and the soft breaths and moans above him told him that he was doing well. His right hand drifted down toward Jesus’ balls as Kars found himself able to take more of the man into his mouth. He began to play with his balls, and the groan that earned him was well worth it. Kars let his left hand fall down and pull his own penis out and begin to stroke himself. </p><p>After what felt like forever, Jesus tugged a bit on Kars’ hair. The pillar man pulled off and looked up at his partner. Jesus was smiling down at him.</p><p>“I think I am ready for more. Are you?” He asked. Kars nodded mutely.</p><p>Jesus motioned for Kars to lay down on the mat on the floor. Kars obliged quickly and laid down on his back. He felt more exposed than he had in a long time as his companion took a good, long look. Finally, Jesus approached and sat down. He pulled a bottle out of seemingly nowhere and lubricated his fingers. Kars knew what was coming next. He had to tell him. </p><p>“Jesus? I need to admit something,” Kars said quietly, embarrassed.</p><p>Jesus tilted his head in response. “Yes, what is it?” He asked.</p><p>“Well… I’ve never actually… gone this far before. I’ve never had anything inside me. I thought you should know.” Kars hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt as he watched for Jesus’ response. </p><p>“I don’t mind that at all. I will go slowly with you, if that’s the case. Please, tell me if I hurt you. Though, if I am being honest, I am surprised that a man like you has never been with anyone,” Jesus replied. </p><p>Kars felt his face grow warmer than it already was. “I have someone close with me but… I don’t know. I just have never gone far enough with him.”</p><p>“I understand. As I said, I’ll take it slow,” Jesus said.</p><p>Kars nodded and relaxed a bit. Jesus approached him smiling and one hand reached toward Kars dick. He stroked him gently for a moment. To Kars it felt like heaven. And then suddenly Jesus’ mouth was on his length and he ascended into the stars themselves. It was hot and wet, and his tongue was absolutely dancing across Kars’ flesh. It took the pillar man a moment to realize that one of Jesus’ fingers was already at his entrance and pushing in. It felt odd, maybe a little painful, but for the most part just different. </p><p>The strangeness soon gave way to pleasure, and Kars began to moan as Jesus added another finger. Kars thought that felt nice until Jesus curled his fingers in a bit, and then Kars had to force himself not to cum right then and there. Pleasure wracked through his body every time Jesus’ fingers rubbed against that spot inside him. </p><p>Finally, after what felt to Kars like hours of holding back his orgasm, Jesus pulled his fingers out and sat back. Kars’ cock slapped back down against his stomach with a soft ‘plop’ sound. Kars stared over at Jesus, confused, before the other man spoke.</p><p>“Turn over please. I’d like to go ahead and continue if you are comfortable with it. Since this is your first time, I won’t do anything too rough or strange with you,” Jesus said, smiling. </p><p>Kars immediately sat up and turned over, letting Jesus position him onto his hands and knees. The other man then stepped around behind Kars and began to stroke his back in what Kars could only assume was supposed to be relaxing. </p><p>Finally, Kars felt something prod against his rear end that most certainly was not fingers. Kars looked back and saw Jesus guiding himself with one hand, the other holding Kars’ hip. Slowly, Jesus’ cockhead slid into Kars’ waiting asshole. Kars moaned at the intrusion. It felt really, really good. The stretch felt better than he had imagined it would. After giving Kars a moment to get used to it, Jesus began to move. He thrusted slowly at first, but he gained speed as he continued. At some point, Kars forgot when, or how long they had been doing this, Jesus added more oil to the situation, making things go much smoother. </p><p>One of Jesus' hands found itself tangled in Kars’ hair as he fucked into him. The pull on the pillar man’s scalp felt incredible. He had been silent for the most part through this, but now he couldn’t help but moan with every tug and thrust. Jesus' pace picked up at that. His cock rubbed inside Kars’ ass with every stroke, sending more waves of pleasure through him. </p><p>Kars gave up with being quiet. His moans and breaths, and every noise filled the small room. He could smell Jesus’ hot blood, pumping through his body. The smell of the blood and the feeling of Jesus’ cock filling him was becoming too much. He couldn’t stop himself now.</p><p>“I- I think I- going to o- orgasm,” Kars choked out between moans. </p><p>“Please, please do,” Jesus replied.</p><p>“Pull my hair. Harder. P-please,” was Kars response. </p><p>Jesus didn’t respond this time, he simply wrapped his fist tighter into Kars’ hair and pulled. Kars nearly screamed and when Jesus thrusted forward again Kars came, hard. The orgasm rocked through him, only intensified by the fact that Jesus was still fucking him. Kars could hear his cum splattering against the mat. He didn’t care. His entire body was on fire with what he was feeling, from his head to his toes. He could swear he blacked out at some point.</p><p>Finally, Jesus’ thrusts slowed, and he pulled out. Kars was about to ask if he had finished as well when he felt something warm and gooey drip down his thigh. He flopped down onto his side on the mat below him, avoiding the cum that was spilled there. He could clean it later. </p><p>Jesus took care of the cum for him however, cleaning it up with a cloth he didn’t have before. Kars didn’t question that. He didn’t question that Jesus came to rest beside him, or that the man held him now, gently, almost lovingly, and kissed him. As they laid together, Kars absently wondered in his bliss what he had been wanting to ask after they had finished. He decided it wasn’t important and opted to hold his partner instead. That was the last thing he remembered before he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it to this im so proud of you. This is the most cursed thing i have every 100% seriously written. This is the second time i have ever seriously written porn, so... yeah lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>